Man from the land of gold
|details = Have you read the Travels of Marco Polo? A country named Zipang appeared in the book, said to produce vast amounts of gold. it's hard to believe but this country actually exists. I just now have a request by someone from that he lose... will you try? First of all, go speak with the town Scholar |step1 = /Records of one from Japang/Venice/Scholar/ Oh, Jipang? Well that's a pretty interesting job you got for yourself now isn't it? There should be a book about someone from Jipang on the "Religion" shelf. Have a look if you're interested. |step2 = 1/Letter addressed to Pope Paulus III/Venice/read Theology/ The young man who claims to hail from a land to the east called "Jipang" was baptised in Goa. His baptismal name is Paulo de Santa Fe. According to him the teachings of Christ have yet to reach Japan. It is our duty to go to his homeland and spread the word of the gospel... /Indian languages/1 |step3 = /The Jesuit Francis Xavier/Venice/Scholar/ I believe it was a Jesuit named Francisco Xavier who sent me this book. Upon request of the Portuguese Crown he became a high-ranking official of Goa. Because of this, Goa became an important base of operations for the Gesuits' work in the Far East. You should be able to gather further information in Goa. |step4 = /To Malacca, land of encounters/Goa/City Official/ Hmm... Unfortunately that young man from Jipang didn't leave behind a single thing. Under Francisco Xavier's guidance he came here from Malacca to study at the St. Paul Academy... Sorry I can't be of more help than that... Perhaps you could continue your investigation in Malacca where the two first met. |step5 = /A nasty rumour concerning a boy/Malacca/City Official/ Hmph... There are some bad rumours going around about that young man from Jipang. Apparently Jipang was never really interested in trading at all. Why would he come all the way out here from Jipang then...? Supposedly that young man was a merchant. The Market Keeper probably knows some more details. |step6 = /The man, Anjiro/Malacca/Market Keeper/ I believe he said his name was Yajiro... Apparently he fled here after committing murder over a trade. So, he then went to Francisco to repent for his sins. However, his meeting with the young man seemed to greatly move him... |step7 = /A break with the past/Malacca/Market Keeper/ When Francisco learned of Jipang from Yajiro he decided to go spread the gospel there. However, I hear things didn't go so well for him in that respect. Supposedly when Yajiro went to see Francisco he threw some of his things away in the forest near the outskirts of town. He wanted to leave that part of his behind it seems... |stepfinal = Relics of Anjiro/Northwest Malacca/near eastern Large Boulder/ The story of a man from Jipang named Yajiro was running throughout Goa and Malacca. Apparently Yajiro is the one that convinced a Jesuit named Francisco Xavier to go and spread the gospel in Jipang. I also heard that Yajiro may have thrown some of his things away in the outskirts of Malacca. I should get my things together and go see if I can find them. |discoXP = 672 |cardXP = 336 |reportXP = 400 |reportfame = 165 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Adventurer's bible/Search/1/Spanish/1///The Travels of Marco Polo |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Northwest Malacca |seaarea = }}